A Young Commander and His Mother
by RUNNING FIRE3
Summary: After his father passed away, he was assigned as commander replacing his father. Prior becoming a commander, his life become scrutiny because of his 'mother'. What will happen next..
1. Chapter 1 : A Dream

**_I don't own any real plot_**

**_This plot is created by myself_**

**This fanfiction will add another anime element such as : Naruto jutsu or pokemon.. Possibly will add. **

**_Azur Lane Narration :_**

_Since Azur Lane and the Red Axis survived, they have defeated Siren. Azur Lane is now split by country. The story tells of a young man who took over the office of his father who died of old age and had to live with his 'mother'._

_Flashback :_

"Unmei Gundam...!!" someone screaming want help.

"Wait!.. don't lose the grip. I'll save you, Jiyu!," said Gundam.

"Gundam, maybe I can't hold it too long!" said Jiyu.

"Why! "said Gundam.

"Gundam, said it to my wife and my son that I love them and this is my time to go." said Jiyu as he released the grip and fall.

"Jiyu" scream Gundam.

_Now :_

Gundam wake up from a sleep.

"It was a dream, huh!" though Gundam.

He go through the bathroom and wash his body. After that, he make a half boil eggs with bread as his breakfast.

"Which one I want to ride" though Gundam as he find a lorry key to drive.

"I want choose a motorcycle on the lorry" said Gundam and he open a cargo to take his motorcycle out the lorry.

He starting up and rammed loudly and he

then go to the base.


	2. Chapter 2 : Three Woman

"Commander..., are you okay today" said the girl.

"I'm okay, Fubuki. Where your friends?. Said Gundam.

"All my friend were go on sortie. Oh, by the way, commander? " said Fubuki.

"Yes, Fubuki" said Gundam.

"Your mother want to see you and she ask to me again they are waiting in the office" said Fubuki.

"Maybe later, Fubuki. I'm too busy now and can't have a time with them." said Gundam.

Gundam reached the office and he enter the office quickly and lock all the door and window to make sure they don't disturb him at work except meeting with his friend and superior.

In afternoon

Gundam just completed his work as he want to go home to take a rest as he take half day in work. He opens the door and quickly go through the parking and start his bike and ride.

When he get home.he enter the house quickly.He take a bath and he sleep in his room.

Suddenly, appearing the 3 woman in his room quietly.

The first woman appearance is her fox ear and fox tail wearing red kimono and red skirt, the second woman appearance is long black hair, pointed dog ear with navy uniformand another woman is like white hair, blue eye with red eyelashes, white kimono like crane wing wielding a katana like the second woman wielding.

The first woman says..

"Gundam, darling.. can mommy hug you while you sleep"

"Hey... shitty fox, don't touch my son okay. You such as dumbass senpai"

"Please stop, you two. Both of you such as dumb as I know. Maybe his okaasan want cuddle more from you.

Three of them was Akagi, Atago and Shoukaku and another one is Hiei.

Gundam though:

" Oh no, three of them are coming. How can they break in my house"

Suddenly someone from behind hug him so tightly.

"Darling, are you okay when mommy akagi hug you like this" said Akagi.

"it hurt" though Gundam.

"Mommy akagi is madly love with you, too much love and can we have sex together as mother and son" said Akagi while Atago and Shoukaku looked embarrassed.

Atago and Shoukaku together pulled away Akagi from Gundam and both take off their outfit and make a sex with Gundam.


	3. Chapter 3 : Akagi Temptation

"Hey, boy... Wake up. Mommy shoukaku and mommy atago will have sex with you. So, be ready! " giggle Shoukaku when she and Atago tearing off all Gundam pyjamas.

Atago grap Gundam's penis and suck on her mouth while Shoukaku sucking Gundam's testicle.

Gundam can't resist anymore and he wake from the bed and run out the room.

Gundam then hide in the toilet and lock the door.

"Phew... I'm safe now. Oh, not long!" shocked Gundam when the door was knocked.

"Darling, why you hide from mommy Akagi. If I have do wrong to you, tell me." tell Akagi.

"No, Mom. I haven't do wrong to you and I don't have problem.I just want to take a rest alone" said Gundam.

"Oh, my son. Isn't okay when you with mommy Akagi" said Akagi as she enter through the wall.

"Oh, no" startled Gundam when he look Akagi in front on him.

"Hehehe" giggle Akagi.

"Gundam, can we make a baby as mother and son" tell Akagi.

"No" said Gundam.

"Why, darling" tell Akagi as she bare her breast and press a nipple until out the milk from her breast.

"You're such a bitch like mommy Atago and mommy Shoukaku." said Gundam

"Darling, please!" seduce Akagi again and Gundam run to the window and fall to the ground with perfect landing.

"Darling, don't you think you can run away from mommy Akagi. Mommy Akagi will find and track your body scent and punishment will be wait to you, son! " giggle Akagi.

While Gundam run with completely naked, he tries to hid in the bushes and covered with mud as Akagi can't track his scent from her.

" Gundam, darling. Where are you? Why mommy Akagi can't smell your body scent? Hehehe..." giggle Akagi until the two of them caught Akagi and fought each other.

"They're just a such a dumb.For now, where I can hid from them. Maybe with Enterprise or far from them" though Gundam until someone appear behind him.


	4. Chapter 4 : Hiei True Color

" Gundam" said the woman with long black hair with two horn on her head.

What is Mommy Hiei doing here?" Ask Gundam.

"Mommy Hiei and my sister drank a cup of tea in the garden. Do you want to come with us?" Hiei told Gundam.

It's okay Mommy Hiei, I had lunch today." said Gundam. Hiei saw the Gundam covered with mud and said.

"Why is your body so full of mud, Gundam!" Ask Hiei.

"Actually, Mommy Hiei. I was..." tell Gundam until he stopped the conversation when he saw the three women were looking for him.

"Akagi, Atago And Shoukaku. What are you doing here" Hiei asked.

"You want to take away our beloved son, don't you" warned Akagi.

"No, I don't!" said Hiei.

"Don't try to fool us, Hiei. We know what you're doing to Gundam," said Shoukaku.

"You're just like your sister, Hiei. Too much arrogant tomy sister," said Atago.

"I have no intention of extorting Gundam from all of you. Do you remember what our late husband said long time ago" said Hiei.

"You're lie, Hiei." said Shoukaku.

"We never heard what the late commander said," said Atago.

"He told us that we could do anything to our future son like sex and all that," Hiei said.

"Maybe Mommy Hiei has the same as them. Too much sex addict ," Gundam said in his heart.

Gundam slowly distanced himself from them so they would not notice that he was running away from them.

Soon after, Akagi can track his actions and continues to hug Gundam tightly so he can no longer run away from them.

"Gundam, dear. Where do you want to run? There's no place for you to run anymore.

"Today, the Four of us will have sex with you until we are completely satisfied," said Akagi.

"What are you happy about" Gundam asked in an angry tone.

"If not, we'll do it again and again for you." said Atago.

"You are our only child born in a test tube with four of our cube-shaped ovaries mixed into one original ovary and mixed again with your father's sperm, Gundam." said Akagi.

"It's true?" tell Gundam.

"Yes, Gundam. You're our new sex toys from now on" said Hiei.

"No. You all can't take my virginity" said Gundam as he make a jutsu-like spell.

"Katon : Goukakyuu (Great Fireball Technique)." spell Gundam as his mouth spurt a large flamethrower toward them.


	5. Chapter 5 : Gundam vs 4 mom

"All of you, evade!" shout Akagi as they evade Gundam attack.

"So you want to try to kill us. Okay, we'll attack you back" said Atago as she summoned her ship with Akagi, Shoukaku and Hiei.

All four warships appeared. 2 types of aircraft carrier, 1 battleships and 1 heavy cruiser. All of them were WW2 ship then change into cube with a smaller version attached on their body.

Atago, Hiei and Shoukaku have a katana placed around their waist, while Akagi is more prefer using sorcering power same as Shoukaku using a flute than a sword.

Akagi, Hiei, Shoukaku and Atago is ready to fight Gundam.

" Take this, Gundam!" shouted Hiei as she and Atago swung their sword to Gundam but he easily evade.

"You two, take this too!" said Gundam when he counterattack with his _suiton_ and spell.

"_Suiton : Daibakufu(Great Waterfall Technique)_."

Gundam sprout the water into a large ball till change a stream of water to the ground. The four of them can't endure so much until Shoukaku can't hold her grip on the tree and flow far from Akagi, Atago and Hiei.

"Why is he so strong, Akagi" asked Atago.

"You two didn't know before Gundam became Commander." said Akagi.

"Ask, Akagi. We can't stand it anymore". said Hiei.

"Gundam is a member of the Black Ops SBU (Special Boarding Unit) which is also the elite unit of the JMSDF. He is one of the most talented members of the unit. So that's why he was so strong that he learned jutsu from Amagi-neesan. " said Akagi.

"How do we defeat Gundam, Akagi?" asked Atago.

"Wait until the energy in his body runs out," said Akagi.

Whereas Gundam ...

"If I use this jutsu, it must run out of energy, too tired." grumbled Gundam.

When the water pressure was low, the three began to attack Gundam.

"This is not good, I may have to use it until my energy is gone." thought Gundam as he spelled the last jutsu.

"_Katon : Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)" _

He sparks a dragon-like fire by covering everything like a _suiton_ jutsu until the flame become white when the flame is heated.

"Akagi, the fire is too wide and dangerous, can we avoid it" Atago shouted.

"Probably not, Atago" Akagi said softly.

Then the fire hit all three of them.

Within minutes When the fire has subsided.

"It looks like what I'm saying is true," Gundam said, and he fainted.


	6. Chapter 6 : Revenge

At night

In the office room "where am I now" said Gundam, looking around the room.

"Apparently in my own office. Who brought me into this office room" Gundam asked.

"Commander, are you awake?" Asked the rabbit-eared woman.

"Oh, Soryuu. I'm fine. Just tired when fighting with my mom. How are they doing, are they okay?" asked Gundam.

""Your mother is fine, but the four of them are in a coma. Akagi, Atago and Hiei are in a bad condition, so their arms and legs are gone and their bodies are partially we saved. Shoukaku drowned and her body was filled with water. "said Soryuu.

"Thank you for telling me the information, Soryuu." said Gundam.

Soryuu then leave from office.

"What did I do? I almost killed my mom.Too troublesome." Gundam let go of the anger in him because he almost killed his own mother.

Later, he got up from the couch and looked at the beautiful night scene and said,

"It seems I have to apologize to them. I have no intention of hurting them. Yes, they do want to make me their sex toy. "

Gundam then leave his office to see the condition of Akagi, Atago, Shoukaku and Hiei in a coma.

Outside the building ...

Gundam walks alone, thinking of a way to apologize to his mother. However, someone attacked him from behind.

Gundam turned his back and dodged quickly. He glanced at the whiteear fox-like, blue-eyed woman.

"You, Gundam. Give back my sister, you disgusting boy." said the woman.

"Aunt Kaga. Please forgive me,I just did something wrong. So, I'm sorry. " beg Gundam.

I won't forgive you, Gundam. You make me angry because you almost killed your mom. "said Kaga.

" I beg you, Aunt Kaga." said Gundam.

" You know I, Kongou sister, Takao sister and Zuikaku will never forgave you. You need to think yourself how to survive, not to kill our beloved sister. " said Kaga as she mad at Gundam.

" Aunt Kaga.Maybe you're right, I'm deserve to be killed by you and other because I can't stand in this life.So please Aunt Kaga, kill me" said Gundam without hesitation.

"Really, Gundam. I can't kill you because you are my nephew. " said Kaga.

"If you don't like me, just kill me. Solve all the problems." said Gundam.

"No, Gundam. I don't" said Kaga.

"Kill me now, I don't want to live in this world of cruel." said Gundam as he took a sharp wooden stick on the ground and stabbed himself at his belly.

Suddenly appearing a group of battleship and heavy cruiser sister try to find Gundam for redeem what Gundam had done to their sister.

"There you are, Gundam. We want Revengr on you for almost killing our sister." said Kongou.

"Take this, culprit nephew" shout Takao as she draw her sword to his face.

"No!!" shout Kaga untill...

"_Katon : Haijingakure (Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique)." _spell Gundam as he blow ash and dust rapidly in wide angle.

_"_I can't, I can't hold it anymore" said Kongou and the other were blown away by Gundam.

Gundam then collapsed..


	7. Chapter 7 : Let's Continues

A few months later ...

Gundam starts to wake up from a coma. And he was not in the office, but in a military hospital.

He was next to him watching over her since she was in a coma. "Jiyuu" whispered Gundam.

Jiyuu has been a close friend of Gundam since the academy and they have become member of SBU elite 2 years ago before Gundam resigned to replace his father as commander of 'Kansen'.

Jiyuu is married at a young age and also has 1 son. During his mission with Gundam, he almost killed when a rope grip that was too loose and saved by the other team.

"Gundam, you're awake. It's better if you have a long life.." Jiyuu said.

"Jiyuu, where do I am now?" Gundam asked.

"You are already far from that unlucky place," Jiyuu said.

"Why" Gundam asked.

"That place doesn't suit you anymore and it's too dangerous for you to work there" Jiyuu said.

"There's my mom there. I have to apologize to them. Otherwise, my relationship with them would be worse." said Gundam.

"Who says you can't apologize to them?" Jiyuu asked as he opened the back door and appeared ...

"My dear baby, you're good." asked Akagi.

"Err". Gundam doesn't know how to say to them.

As Akagi, Atago Shoukaku and Hiei saw the state of Gundam. He began to bow to them.

"What's wrong, Gundam". Ask Hiei.

"I'm sorry mom, I was too guilty of attacking you even if you wanted to have sex with me. At that time, I was very tired and didn't want anyone interrupting me." beg Gundam.

"It's okay, Gundam. We just want to play with you." said Atago.

"Gundam, I'm want to go home" Jiyuu said as he left the room to give them a chance.

"So what do you four do?" Gundam asked When she saw the four of them take off their clothes And they were naked.

"Gundam, let's continue together" said Shoukaku.

"Okay, mom." Said Gundam and the five of them had sex together.

The End


End file.
